


Eternal Return

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 依然是我流银手男v，是隐藏节制结局前提下2077和死亡搁浅世界观融合，网络为开罗尔网络胡编乱造bug有，私设有（不私设银手都不需要去炸荒坂塔，夜之城早就被虚爆夷为平地了……）讲道理冥滩这个概念感觉是真的太浪漫了留在冥滩上会很孤独的（死亡搁浅结束在冥滩上听了半个小时歌是真的能体会到那种情绪）一切的起因是……为什么2077和死亡搁浅联动的任务仅限pc啊啊啊啊啊！！！买首发碟的我哭了，白金之后死亡搁浅一直在吃灰啊难得拿出来发现ps上居然没联动……
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 8





	Eternal Return

V坐在冥滩上。太久了，久到他已然忘却时间。几天，数月，甚至是几生几世。

现在这里只有他一个人，这里又变回了他一个人的冥滩。是的，他一个人的冥滩。除了海水拍打沙滩的声音，就是沉寂。一开始，他还在向前走，但是后来他发现前进也是徒劳，无论多远，他最终都会回到原地。

他无比怀念，怀念强尼还在的那些日子。在他被迫拽到冥滩上时，他们会在海边坐着聊天。

冥滩和夜之城差得很多，却又很像。去除掉那些俗世的光影和欲望，层层剥离，这座吃人的城市尽头仍是死亡。冥滩，万物的终结。海滩上是搁浅的、被污染的各种动物尸体，鱼、鸟，还有大型的鲸鱼，这些生物在现实里几十年前就已灭绝，现在却静静地躺在冥滩上。

最初他还能看到过去记忆的闪回，他还记得，东方称之为“走马灯”。从幼时，因为工业污染没有星星的天空，到自己如何拼尽全力进入荒坂，他的付出、他的牺牲、他的骄傲，再到他一夜之间失去所有，还有他和杰克一起那半年，和绀碧大厦的那天。那是无比漫长的一天，他失去了最好的朋友和自己的生命。正确的说是，第一次失去了自己的生命。因为这样的事他后来还必须经历许多次。

对，正是那一天。Relic芯片给他第二次生命，他的冥滩和强尼银手的冥滩相连、融合。他成为了回归者。尽管如此，他仍能感觉到生命在流逝，Relic故障会把他拽向冥滩，一次又一次，直到他最终无法回到现实。

他被隔离在黑墙之后，最为幽深的赛博空间。现在他总算明白奥特怎么会变成那样了，在这种地方待几十年，没有疯都是好事。不，时间已经不重要了。

他站起身来，向海中走去，冰冷的海水没过脚踝，他向远方走去——

*

死亡搁浅现象刚刚出现的时候，恰逢公司战争结束，虚爆把世界搞得一团糟，又碰上巴特莫斯的袭击，网络也是一片混乱。开罗尔网络的本义是联通，但是网监不得不设立黑墙，将那些流窜AI连同BT一起隔绝在墙外。当人们发现网络和来世实质上是相通的，信仰被砸得粉碎，当然，他们总会克服的，哲学家们也乐于讨论此事。告别虚爆的担忧，公司们重新恢复活力，现在只有一些偏僻的旷野偶尔会飘时间雨。

死亡是什么感觉？V的答案是，冷冰冰、很黑，像是坠入深海。但是他又浮起来，那是死和生的纽带，Relic芯片，超越死亡的技术，却给他带来无尽的折磨。

他时不时会去往冥滩。他第一次见到强尼是在冥滩上。他从海里浮起来，冰冷的海水浸透了他。脆弱，肉体和心灵上的双重刺激，还有恐惧。他被银手扼住喉咙浸入海水中，挣扎着无法呼吸。但是最终他放开了，V拼尽全力吃下阻断剂才重新回到现实。

要V说，这个世界烂透了。科学家们宣称第六次大灭绝即将来临，但是世界并没有任何改变，夜之城一点没变，人们还是在大公司的压迫下挣扎求生。事实上，比起那种虚无又捉摸不透的“大灭绝”，眼前的事情更重要，在夜之城你出门买个菜都可能碰上赛博疯子，大部分人都认为大灭绝比起赛博疯子离自己更远。除了荒坂的广告，“守护你的灵魂”，号称能让人完好无损地活过大灭绝，有钱人的诺亚方舟船票而已。所以最开始，V只是想活下去。

至于强尼，他更关心干倒荒坂。很长一段时间里，V都觉得强尼是个混蛋，像个BT一样缠着自己，要把自己拖向冥滩。可是偏偏和这个电子幽灵待久了，他似乎也被对方的情愫感染了。他对自己的生命反而越来越看轻。知道死亡的尽头是冥滩确实会让事情变轻松许多。就算送走银手他也活不久，倒不如给他第二次机会。V一直认为，牺牲、奉献、救赎的故事很俗套，可是他偏偏就落入了俗套。

他们的誓言是定立在生死之间的。在皮斯蒂斯·索菲亚，Relic芯片对他的侵蚀已经很深，他咳嗽、眩晕、吐血，瘫坐在地上。手上攥着强尼的狗牌。他甚至都分不清现实和冥滩。银手就坐在凳子上。背后的小窗透进来昏暗的光。

强尼问他愿意为自己挡子弹吗。

V回答会。他自己都觉得俗套，这不是他的作风，从来都不是。可他就是愿意。

他闭上眼睛，V一直都知道，自己格局很小。好好活着，赚点钱，小有名气，在碰上强尼前，这就是他的全部理想。认识强尼之后，他似乎就给他忽悠进了干翻荒坂计划。虽然平时嘴上不饶人，他是真的觉得强尼值得第二次机会。赫尔曼也说过，就算移除银手他也活不长，那还不如把机会给银手，他才是真正的传奇。

他们都答应彼此，真正的分离来临时自己会把生的机会留给对方。

V睁开眼睛，强尼和他在冥滩上，冥滩的夕阳是他曾见过最美丽的景色，柔和的光芒随着海浪被揉碎，破碎的星球，倒悬的碎石，象征着终结与新的起始。他伸出手，Relic故障让他眼前的景色开始模糊，他想要抓住什么——

银手拉住了他，他们十指相扣。

*

V在冥滩的时间越来越长。几次银手借他身体的时候他都呆在冥滩上。孤独和寂寞，冥滩上唯二的情感，这里和夜之城截然相反。也只有在这里他才能停下来，慢慢思考。冥滩上感觉不到时间的流逝，他所剩无多的生命在这里却能得到永恒的间歇。

他开始思考奥特，她是灭绝体的消息绝大部分人都不清楚，灭绝体的存在本身就是绝密信息。在她的“HA”（肉体）在荒坂塔死去时，她的“KA”（灵魂）却留在了冥滩上，成为了一条条数据，被黑墙隔绝在外。V和那位网监特工在大帝国商场交谈之后才明白黑墙的脆弱。与强尼的冥滩相连后，他不需要再借助其他设备就能直接看到BT。因此V偶尔会接一些处理BT的委托，当然基本都是在远离城市的荒野，顶多一两个，算不上困难。事实上，公司们对BT的研究从未停止，早就开发出了能够消灭BT的武器。普通人都认为BT离自己很远，大部分人也许到死都碰不上。但是当巫毒帮带他来到黑墙前，他看到巨大的鲸鱼BT冲撞着那堵脆弱的墙，掀起无数涟漪，那种震撼是他未曾体会过的。

根据公司那些考古学家们证实，生物大灭绝往往需要数万年。然而问题是，奥特真的愿意等待这么久吗？数据化的灵魂似乎已经丧失了人类的基本情感。也许她等不及那么久，突然就决定提前大灭绝？

V说不清。但如果让他一个人在冥滩待上数万年，他很确定自己会疯。按强尼的说法，神與是个囚笼，可冥滩未尝不是。

*

V怀念那些和银手一起度过的时光，两个人坐在冥滩上聊天。他经常做噩梦。帕南曾问过他夜晚是不是做噩梦，他在梦里尖叫。其实他也没有梦到什么，不过是杰克的死，自己的死，还有银手的死。明明以前是他给别人带去死亡，现在却是自己被下了死亡通知书。有时他醒来就躺在冥滩上，银手坐在他身边慢悠悠地抽烟。强尼不会问他做什么噩梦，他一直都知道。

“打算去找荒坂华子吗？”银手问。最终的分别即将来临，他有这种预感。

“是的，马上。”V想了想，“有一件事，关于我的名字……你还记得吗，在云顶我说过只有很熟悉我的人才能用我的真名。”

银手看着V：“你不是不喜欢被这么叫吗？”

“是，但是就一次，我希望你能这么叫我……”

“文森特。”银手慢慢念出那个名字，字符滑过舌尖，吐露出来，像是烟圈，一层又一层。

V揽过银手，他们在沉默中亲吻，温柔得像是临终关怀。烟味，混杂着昨夜喝的劣质酒精的气息相互交缠，还有两个残缺的生命尽力想要补全彼此的渴望，这就是这个吻的全部。

“我的全名，听好了V，我只会说一次。罗伯特·强尼·林德。”

V若有所思：“听起来……不那么摇滚，而且很普通，难怪你从来不提。”

强尼确实不喜欢这个名字，很普通，和银手这么响亮的称号自然是不能比。“现在你可是为数不多知道我全名的人了。”

“强尼，谢谢你。”

银手说，V就是个有点傻的烂好人。最应该说谢谢的人其实应该是他自己。就像罗格说的，是V让他改变，虽然也许部分应该归因于Relic的融合运用，但银手更愿意相信自己是真的被V耳濡目染。明明自己都快死了，V每次接到朋友们的电话还随叫随到，为他们两肋插刀，想想都不可思议。在夜之城，好人是活不长久的。

他们都知道。

*

人与人的冥滩是不相连的。除了短时间内大量人员同时死亡可能造成冥滩相连，否则都是分割的。多么可笑，死亡搁浅刚刚发生时，无数人高喊着联合才有出路，然而冥滩却是割裂的。无论生前的联系如何紧密，面对死亡仍是陌路。V把项链留给了强尼，正是那颗小小的子弹让他们相连。他自己则带走了那串狗牌。

V慢慢随奥特走向赛博空间——

“我在冥滩上等你。”

END


End file.
